The Hero's Finale
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: It's time for the hero to be put to rest...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is it. The final story in The Hero's End Saga. Enjoy!_**

* * *

For probably the fiftieth time that day he found himself staring into the mirror. Today was finally the day he's been dreading.

"Come on Sonic... you cant run from this. You owe him this much." He said to his reflection. "If he was in your spot he'd do the same thing."

"Would I?" Sonic glanced over his shoulder in the mirror, showing no emotion when he saw Tails standing there. "Just how do you know I would?"

"...You...arent...here." The blue hedgehog said, his voice rising. "You're dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" He shouted, turning around to of course no one. This was how it's been since the talk he had with Shadow on that rainy night. Every time Sonic thought he was alone, Tails was there. Finally a soft knock came on the door.

"Sonic? Come on Sonic." Amy said softly from the other side of the door. The blue blur took a deep breath, and walked out to greet the pink hedgehog.

"Who's all here?" He asked.

"Whoever was invited is here." Amy said. "Some are actually trying to get in."

"Unless I know them they dont come in." Sonic said looking out at the people comforting each other while paying their respects.

"Also the booth is set up as you said." Amy stated softly.

"Has anyone used it?"

"A few. Cream tried, but she couldnt go through with it."

"Have you used it yet?" Sonic asked seriously.

"I plan on it." Amy then walked off. The blue one noted maybe he shouldnt be so harsh around her. As Sonic walked off he failed to notice a certain group heading to the Tribute Booth.

* * *

_**Tribute 1: Knuckles**_

Light flooded into the booth as the Guardian of the Master Emerald slowly sat in the chair facing a camera Sonic had set up.

"Well, I ummm... never thought I would... be in a position like this so soon...but if anyone deserves a day like this, it would definitely be Tails." Knuckles paused. "Out of all of Tails friends I wasnt exactly his best friend...but I was one of his longest friends. He was more that that to me, he was also my team mate alongside with Sonic, wither it be against Eggman down here, or fighting aliens in space."

"It's funny...this really hasnt sunk in yet. Ummm...this will be tough at first, and I might be able to handle this situation better than others...but I know Tails is in a better place, he's with those who loved him more than we ever could; I also know we'll cross paths again one day. So...see you around Tails, and umm...take care." The echidna slowly got back to his feet, not caring if anyone saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

* * *

_**Tribute 2: Amy**_

True to her word to Sonic, Amy gave up time to muster what she could to say something about Tails. Stepping into the booth, and trying not to sob her eyes out, she sat in front of the camera.

"Tails, I hope your watching us right now, so you can see how much we cared for you." Her voice began to crack. "If anyone else is watching this, what did I know about Tails? That's something he asked us all the time; What did we really know about something? Well Tails I know you're one of the greatest friends I ever had, you're the smartest person I ever met, and...and... you dont know how much we miss you!"

"You were just like the little brother I always wanted! I knew if I ever needed anyone to talk to you would always listen and give me the advice I needed!" Amy finally broke down and began sobbing. "Tails I know you're happy were are! You have the love of your life with you! You have your family with you! I wanna thank you for everything you have done for me, and I'll never forget you!" The pink hedgehog continued to sob her eyes out as she left the booth.

* * *

_**Tribute 3: The Chaotix**_

Should more than one person needed to use the booth there was plenty of room for it, hince the case at the moment. The door opened once again as Espio filed in, followed by Vector, then finally Charmy.

"Keep it together Charmy." Vector said as the bee sniffled.

"For those who are unfortunate to know, Tails has passed." Espio said somberly. "It's been hard on many people... including us."

"We might not look like it but we knew Tails pretty well." Vector began. "We knew he couldnt have asked for a better group of friends, we knew if on the off chance we needed help we could count on him, and if he ever needed help he could count on us." The crocodile paused to comfort Charmy, who was trying his hardest not to cry. Espio took over.

"We consider ourselves blessed to have called him our friend, we're thankful for being apart of his life...we just wish we could've done a little more." Charmy finally opened his mouth to speak, only to be over come by emotion.

"Why Tails?!" The bee sobbed. "Whhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Let it out Charmy." Vector said.

"Thank you for all you have done Tails. We'll see you later." Espio finished as Vector escorted Charmy out. "We promise." The ninja then vacated the booth.

* * *

_**Tribute 4: Rouge**_

The next visitor walked in the booth, and it was someone no one would expect to say something about Tails.

"This might sound weird coming from me, seeing as I never really talked to Tails much. "Rouge said. "But like everyone else I cant help but feel effected by this. I might not have a whole lot to say...but when it comes to Tails, nothing bad could ever be said about him. He was smart, he was caring, he was always willing to help." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"If there's anything we can rest assure on is Tails is in a better place than what we have going on here. As someone once said, 'Our last breath in the living is our first breath in the after life.' If it sounds like I', just making up nonsense...I'm sorry." She paused again.

"Tails, if you happen to be watching, I'm thankful to at least have then chance to know you. If anyone deserves a spot in the clouds, it's you. I'll see you later." The white bat stood up, and saw herself out.

* * *

_**Tribute 5: Shadow**_

The nest visitor was possibly the most unlikely mobian to come to the booth all day.

"If Sonic happens to watch there tributes then this wont mean much coming from me." Shadow said. "Miles 'Tails' Prower as some of you know...has past away, for reasons told only to those closely to him..." Then the Ultimate Lifeform held up his weapon. "Mainly because I failed to keep this out of his reach...and that will haunt me for as long as I breath."

"Now, I'll admit, me and Tails werent close, we were barely friends as it is, but before his death...he came to me for help. He knew I've been in his position before, but I'm actually ashamed that I didnt do more to help, we all are." Shadow paused for a few moments. "This might surprise some, but I do respect Tails. He earned it when he put his personal safety in jeopardy to protect someone he truly cared about."

"Tails will be truly missed by those here, he will be truly remembered by those who he has touched...and I wanna say thank you Tails. You will be missed." Shadow took a deep breath, then vacated the booth.

* * *

The tributes to Tails came and went. It seemed everyone had something to say about Tails. This is what some need to do, say whatever they needed to get off their chest. After all that's been said, the service was moved to the outside. The casket that held Tails was placed on the device that would lower in into the freshly dug grave as the preacher did what he did at a funeral.

Tears were silently being shed as everyone, even those who werent invited, stood watching as the preacher finished his words, finally dismissing everyone, bringing the funeral to a close. Over a period of time the crowd left, the casket was lowered and the grave was filled. Everyone began returning to their lives, but one certain hedgehog stood his ground.

"...So tails, they remember you. They all remember you." Sonic muttered, looking at the fresh tombstone.

"Thats good Sonic." The blue hedgehog turned, locking eyes with what appeared to be Tails. "We meet again Sonic."

"Was it worth it?" Sonic asked. "Doing what you did?" Tails shamefully looked at the ground.

"Sonic if I could take back what I did I would!" The kitsune said with tears forming in his eyes. He heard steps approach him, then he froze when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, standing nose to nose with the forgiving eyes of Sonic.

"Hey." He said soothingly. "As much as we wanna change the past...we cant." Tails looked at him deeply, then nodded. The hedgehog to a step back. "So...it this how it ends?"

"...I dont think its ever gonna end." Tails said sadly. Sonic though long and hard on this.

"Umm...can you answer this for me? Are you happy?"

"...I am." Tails said. "I truly am."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Well...Sonic the Hedgehog, this is goodbye." Tails aid sadly. The hedgehog in question looked at the ground, chuckling as tears formed in his eyes.

"Dont you remember what you said?" He asked a confused Tails. "It's not really goodbye...it's more like a, see you later." Tails knew it was time.

"Well then...see you later Sonic." Tears began flowing down Sonic's face, as Tails was nowhere in sight.

"See you later pal." Sonic knew he had no more business being here, but as he began making his way through the chapel used for the funeral, he noticed the booth was still open. He had one more thing to do...

* * *

_**Final Tribute: Sonic**_

The booth door opened as Sonic became the last person to say something about Tails.

"...We lost a great person. We lost a great friend. We lost...a great brother. Tails was in a tough situation and he honestly thought what he did was the only way out...and maybe we should've seen it some, we really shouldve but damn it Tails there were other options!" Sonic paused to calm down.

"If anyone knew Tails you would know how close he was to our other decease friend Cosmo. Tails did this...because he couldnt get over what he did. He cared for her more than any of us...he loved her more than any of us. We all missed Cosmo, but Tails _**needed**_ her. He couldnt go on without her. There may be other reason he did what he did, and we may never know why...but the past is the past and we cant change that. It probably sounds like I'm rambling but I had to get these things off my crazy mind...but am I crazy for thinking maybe no one really dies? As long as those who knew them carry on their memories." Sonic paused once again to gather his thoughts.

"I really dont know what else needs to be said. Ummmm...so I'll finish this up. Tails was a good person...he will be missed. See you later pal." Sonic stood and turned off the camera in front of him before exiting the booth.


	2. Epilogue

_**10 years later….**_

The city of Station Square, to the common untrained eye, looked like it hasn't changed at all. The buildings still stood as tall and majestic as ever, the people still walked the street, and everyone knew who was who. Yet to someone who looks long and hard, you can see the differences…  
About 2 years after his death, the city decided to open the Miles Prower Flight Academy to ready those who were ready and willing to patrol the skies of Mobius. Friends of the late kitsune said it was an academy Tails himself would've been proud of…..

Shadow was able to overcome the strange emotions from Tails death, and rose to the ranks of Commander of G.U.N. While in charge he made sure all soldiers kept possession of their weapons on them at all times, so no one else would do what Tails did….and after coaxing the President, Shadow was able to make sure Tails grave was made a landmark…..

Amy knew Sonic might not be able to recover from this ordeal, so she surprised everyone by announcing she had moved on from Sonic…..and found a very healthy relationship with Shadow. 4 years after Tails death, the two were married, and currently have 2 children….the oldest one named Miles…

Knuckles was able to move on with the fact that one of his closest friends was no longer around, and after years of denying it, he confessed that he and Rouge were in fact a couple. Set to be married in just a few short months, Rouge was able to resign from her job at G.U.N, and now spends a lot of her time appraising jewelry, and spending time on Angel Island…..

Now about Sonic…

* * *

_**Downtown Station Square**_

"Give up while you still have the chance Egghead! Don't make me do this!" Sonic yelled at his arch enemy for life. Even after Tails death, Sonic and Eggman still fought. Eggman quickly got over the fact that there was now no one to match him in a battle of wits….but he always rubbed Tails death into Sonic's face. Every now and again Sonic went too far…..

"I finally have everything going my way! It's you who should give up!" Eggman said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sonic said, attempting a spin dash into the Eggcraft. Once again Eggman went wave after wave of drones and bots after Sonic, determined to win just once. If the doctor couldn't have the world, he would settle for Sonic's defeat. People screamed as they ran for cover, while the blue hedgehog did his very best to protect them. Sonic never really recovered from Tails death, but made a promise that he would do his best to make sure no one ever forgot him.

"This is between you and me Eggman. Leave them out of this!"

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" Eggman challenged.

"This!" Sonic pressed his hands on the ground, building up speed, until he let go, running at Eggman at the speed of sound, breaking windows as he ran by, but this time the doctor was prepared. Eggman fired lasers from the Eggcraft, then began cackling as Sonic took a laser to the ribs.

"Isnt this ironic? Just like you failed that bratty fox years ago…..you fail to save these people." Sonic had heard enough. Setting up for the figure eight spin dash, he charged into the air at the doctor, landing in the Eggcraft. "Whoa Sonic let's not make any rash decisions!" Eggman pleaded.

"I warned you…..if you ever brought up Tails…..I would make you pay!" Sonic screamed spin dashing the panel, and bringing the Eggcraft crashing through the roof of a building. The blue blur was thrown from the crash, but Eggman struggled to escape.

"Help!" He screamed as the eggcraft began sparking and smoking. Sonic slowly got up and looked at the doctor. "Sonic please! Would Tails leave me here?!" Sonic thought long and hard.

"…..No he wouldn't." Eggman let out a sigh of relief. "But guess what….Ivo." Eggman looked at sonic in fear. "I'm not Tails am I?" Sonic then turned and began walking out, clutching his side.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed as the Eggcraft exploded, bringing the end of Ivo Robotnik. People in the area began making their way to the building to see exactly what happened.

"There's….whats left of Eggman. But where's Sonic?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

He ran until his strength wouldn't allow him to run any further. Cringing in pain, Sonic looked at the wounds he received in the fight with Eggman. The gash to his ribs were deep...and tragically he knew it was fatal.

Where Sonic ran to was a very special place for him. This was where...all those years ago he first met the two tailed fox by the name of Miles Prower. It was here he decided to bring Miles along with him, it was here he gave Miles the nickname Tails, and it was here their unbreakable bond began.

It was harder to move now. Sonic took a few more steps before collapsing to his knees, and entering a coughing fit. Looking at the hand he covered his mouth with, with was covered with specks of blood, while the gash on his ribs pumped out the red fluid.

"...I really did it now Tails...but you know what?" Sonic began talking to no one. "I think I made you...proud." He said, before completely collapsing, now staring up at the clear blue sky, that his best friend Tails would've simply loved. It suddenly came to Sonic; something he used to do years ago to help put Tails to sleep...he sang.

"_Now the light...it fades._" He sang softly.

"_And da-da-darkness...settles in._" Another cough.

"_But...I have found strength...and found my...pride within._" Sonic coughed again.

_"And...even though I die...the battle...has been won..._" Sonic could feel a single tear leave his eye, before giving his trademark smile one last time.

"Although I die...are you ready pal? Here...I...come..."


End file.
